Dysfunctional
by FindingHarley
Summary: Dysfunctional (1st of the Dysfunctional series) Harley and The Jokers relationship isn't what you would call a steady one. As The Joker works away from Harley who knows what he'll be doing. Expect the unexpected. Rated M - Sexual Themes, Violence, Mature Language. (Read at your own risk) Based off of the 2016 movie with Jared Leto and Margot Robbie.
1. Chapter 1 Pilot

It was a typical Thursday night, The Joker was sitting away in his office probably writing down another idea that popped into his psychopathic fucked-up mind. Harley was miserably laying in their silky, comfortable bed letting her thoughts invade her head.

Her thoughts acted as if they were spontaneous ideas in a conference room, as if 20 people were fighting over how much soda children consume over a month's time.

She furiously pounded the palm of her hand on her temple.

"This man is making me crazy!"

She tugged at the roots of her head. She shoved her face into her pillow producing muffled screams. She hoped The Joker could hear her and bolt in after her, but he never did. After about 30 minutes of continuous crying she eventually drifted into deep sleep.

The Joker had just finished writing a plan titled, A WHITE BAT. The Joker had planned to throw Batman straight into a vat of chemicals. He hadn't been to ACE Chemicals sense he had turned his dear old Harley into what she is now. Thinking of that he couldn't help but grow tense, annoyed at himself for ignoring her affection.

He nodded at himself pleased with his excuse. He quietly walked out of his office not wanting to make too much noise in case she was still awake.

He walked down to the kitchen, and read the time on the microwave.

The Joker never really slept, so he found this as no surprise. He hadn't been asleep for nearly 32 hours now. But he could feel himself growing weary. He grabbed a beer out of the fridge, he managed to twist the beer cap off without a problem and tossed it on the floor.

He drank almost the whole beer as he stumbled up the stairs, at this point he didn't care if Harley was mad at him. He was going to sleep in his bed if she liked it or not. He tossed himself into their bed and stared at her sleeping. She had a tear stained face and mascara marks printed onto her pillow. As he stared at her he realized even whenever she wasn't trying she still looked beautiful. He dragged a finger across her chin and fell asleep with a hand between them.

Harley woke with the man she loved half a foot away from her face. She stared at him.

She rolled over onto her back and staring up at the ceiling pulled her phone off the nightstand. She read the time,

Due to Harley's acute insomnia there was no hope in falling back asleep. She turned her head to face The Joker again. She decided to get up quietly trying her best not to wake him. She sat up and swung her legs around to the side of the bed when a hand pulled her back.

"Stay" He mumbled not opening his eyes.

She smiled "I'm hungry though" she whined like a child.

He pulled her waist to him, "Stay."

She melted in his arms "Well, you've given me no choice..."

She slipped away fast as lightning as he fell out of bed and ran after her. She ran into the kitchen and closed the door. He ran through the door, watching her pant he walked slowly towards with a devious twinkle in his eyes. His eyes made him look hungry as a wide grin spread across his face. She was afraid and he knew she was. She backed away against the wall as he walked closer to her. There was no escape and she wasn't sure she wanted to escape. He pinned her arms to the walls around her and his tongue invaded her mouth taking every last breath out of her lungs. He started biting her neck leaving teeth marks.

She moaned as he spoke softly into her neck.

"I want you." He had a hint of agony in his voice.

She wasn't going to be so easy this time. She leveled herself up to his height, and whispered into his ear "Yeah?"

She turned and pushed him on to the wall, hearing him whimper in desperation.

"Yes" he spoke into the air.

She watched him practically beg for her and she mentally laughed.

She whispered "Well, ya can't have me J" She stared him in the face, knowing he would kill her for putting him off.

He watched her smile turn into a devilish laugh, anger roaring inside of him. He was on the edge of his temper. She could see the burning fire in his eyes. She backed away very slowly as her laughter stopped. It almost felt as if he was towering over her. He grabbed her neck tightly cutting off her air supply.

"What did you say to me?" He asked sharply

squinting his eyes trying to calm his rage.

She whimpered "J.. I-I" she was stopped when he slammed her head into a cabinet.

The Joker stared in her eyes He screamed at her "SAY SOMETHING YOU WORTHLESS BITCH!" His grip loosened whenever a tear slipped from her eye. He felt guilty behind his rage but he tried his hardest not to show it.

She tried to control her crying, her breathing was sharp and her heart was pounding.

Tears fell down her cheeks and onto his arm.

She placed her hands on his arm not pulling away only hoping he would show her some pity.

"I'm sorry J" she didn't have much oxygen left in her body when he let go of her neck and turned away from her.

He ran a hand through his hair.

"J?" He ignored her attempts of apologizing.

He turned and held her cheek, he kissed her gently.

"Harley, you know I don't like seeing you cry.." he said staring deeply into her eyes.

What he said just made her want to cry even more. She nodded. He dragged a finger across her jaw.

She whispered "I'm sorry."

"It's okay baby" He managed to not burst out laughing. She didn't have to apologize but she felt so bad.

She flung herself into him, crying into his chest.

A moment later his henchmen burst into the kitchen laughing at something that happened on the ride there. They didn't notice Joker push Harley off of him as quick as lightning. He didn't want them to think he'd gone soft. He thought to himself,

"Hey boys, anything new?" The Joker unlocked his eyes from Harley

Harley wiped her eyes trying to pretend she wasn't crying just moments before.

"Nothing boss, Bats is out. Cops say he's taking so called, 'family leave.'" He put air quotes around family leave to emphasize that he was making up a bullshit excuse to get away from work.

The Joker looked back at Harley already making coffee trying to avoid the laughing henchmen, she didn't want them to know he'd hurt her.

A henchmen cleared his throat, "Oh Harley my dear do you mind making me a cup?"

Harley didn't turn her head "Sure thing." She tried not to show the weakness in her voice.

The Joker could tell what she was doing "Hey boys why don't we bring this to the living room, eh?"

One cracked a joke and the whole group laughed as they stumbled out the kitchen into the living room.

He grabbed Harley's waist. "Take your time, but not too much you know I'm impatient." He kissed her cheek and walked out to join the men.

About 5 minutes later she brought the coffee into the room.

"Thank ya Harls." The Joker said laughing hysterically as he took the coffee from her hand.

"Thank you honey" A henchmen said as he carried on with his story.

"Then he said Simon you fuck me up!" The whole room roared with laughter. Eventually the laughter died down.

"Hey Harley could you do me a favor baby?" He said grabbing her thigh.

"Hm?" She said trying not to fall asleep.

"Grab me and the boys some alcohol down the street?" The Joker said listening to another story.

"No." She whispered.

He looked into her eyes fire raging inside of him. "Really?" He said trying not to make a scene.

She looked back at him with a blank expression not knowing what to expect.

"Well boys I have to deal with something really quick." He pulled Harley out of the room. He pulled her up the stairs into their room and locked the door.


	2. Chapter 2 Trans

The Joker turned around and grabbed Harley by a pigtail. A squeal escaped her mouth.

"You little Bitch." He scolded her like a child, towering over her.

She stood in silence.

He was growing impatient. "Have you forgotten the rules Harley?" He yelled at her pulling harder on her hair.

Tears rolled off her cheeks. She had forgotten the rules but knew if she said it he would be even more mad. She stared him in the face.

"Do not EVER. And I mean EVER disobey me in front of my men." He was furiated trying to stay calm he took a deep breath.

She nodded not saying a word. Tears spilling from her eyes. She mouthed "I'm sorry" but no sound would come out.

He let go of her hair and kissed her tasting the tears that spilled down to her lips. As he started to walk away, he stopped and a giant grin spread across his face.

He looked over his shoulder at her. "Harley." He said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Harley struggled to speak. "Y-yes?"

He turned his body around facing her. "Stay right here. Do not move, understand?"

She shook her head.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." He snapped. His grin turning into a frown.

"Yes sir." She struggled nervously.

His grin returned as he walked out of the room. He closed the door behind him muttering something under his breath.

Harley stared blankly ahead her thoughts circling her head.

The Joker walked back down to the living room.

"Well boys, Harley looks like she won't be much fun tonight I say you all go home." _Lie._

"Come on, boss. Just a little longer?"

"I don't know, she's throwing a fit." _Lie._

"Okay boss." Him and the rest of the Joker's henchmen stumbled out the door yelling something about Bat-Rat, and giggling like a ton of children.

The Joker slammed the front door his laughing grew louder and dying off until he got to their bedroom door. He opened the door and stared at the Brooklyn-Blonde sitting on the edge of their silk sheet bed.

Harley was trapped in her thoughts her head spinning with a million voices screaming at her. On the inside she was afraid but on the inside she showed no emotion.

 _{ Harley was holding her hands over her ears searching around a million spinning heads of citizens screaming at her. She had nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. She screamed at the top of her lungs. }_

Her body was still no sound leaving her mouth. No emotion.

The Joker walked up to her realizing something was wrong.

"Harley?" He held her face.

She said nothing, staring forward with a blank expression.

That's when he realized. Someone slipped a pill in Harley's drink. He started to panic but he calmed himself. He looked her in the eyes. He knew exactly what to do.

He pushed her onto the bed and took her clothes off. He stared at her body, a shiver traveling down his spine. _No_. He was tempted to jump on her and fuck her brains out, but he could control himself.

Harley's body temperature steadied and her breathing started to calm down along with her heart rate.

For 4 hours she had laid completely still. The Joker was staring at her for 4 hours, ready to help her if something were to happen. She snapped out of her trans after about 5 hours of being trapped.

To her it had felt like days. To him it felt like minutes.

She slowly sat up not realizing where she was until she saw J sitting on the other side of the room backed up against the wall. He had still been staring at her, not blinking.

"Harley?" He muttered with torture in his voice. He had been sitting in the same room as her knowing there was nothing he could do to help her watching her, knowing she was in pain. He wanted to help her but there was no way.

"What happened?" She said rubbing her head.

He walked up to her with hungry eyes. "None of that matters now baby, Daddy's got ya." He crawled over her body putting his weight on hers.

"Mm, thank you daddy." Me couldn't contain herself.

He purred like a Leopard circling its prey.

He kissed her his tongue traveling through her mouth taking her breath with it. She moaned into his mouth melting under him. He slipped his hand under her back.

She dragged her hands up his chest finding the back of his neck. Her nails dug right into the back of his neck. He groaned feeling warm liquid drip to his neck. He could feel the burning pain, and he loved it.

He grabbed her thigh roughly. He pulled away unbuckling his belt. He pulled it off and held it in his hand.

He backed away from her, a panting mess on their bed. She wondered if she did something wrong.

"J" her voice cracked while she pleaded in agony for him to continue.

He grinned watching her beg. He pulled his belt into a whip. He started whipping her legs with his belt laughing hysterically while she squirmed with every hit.

He threw the belt on the floor and climbed on top of her pinning her arms back behind her head. He couldn't wait any longer. Just as he was about to pull his pants off, there was a loud pounding on the front door.

"J just ignore it." She begged him.

When the pounding continued his jaw tensed and he jumped from the bed fire behind his eyes.

 _Fucking Cock Block._


	3. Chapter 3 Visitor

Joker gave Harley a sickening look. "Do not move."

She nodded in despair.

He traveled down the stairs and up to the front door. He opened the door with an angry look in his eyes.

A small child appeared at the door standing in the rain shivering. Harley grabbed some shorts and a shirt. Then she had made her way to the stairs watching.

The Joker had developed a giant smile on his face. "Has mommy left you to play with me?" He giggled like a child.

She shivered in fear.

His sarcastic smile had died down and turned into a frown. He was just about to yell at the girl when Harley came up and pushed him out of the way.

"Aw, honey are you okay? Are ya cold? Come inside." She dragged the small afraid child into the house. She grabbed a big fluffy towel and put it around the child's body.

She looked into her eyes. She had beautiful hazel eyes. "My names Harley." She held out her hand, with a welcoming smile. The Joker snickered at Harley.

The girl shaked in utter fear. She stared at her hand. "M-my name is Bella."

Harley pulled her hand back in her smile still lingering. "What happened, why were you out there in the rain?"

"I can't find my dad." She whimpered.

Harley's smile died out. "What happened?"

She looked at the Joker and back to Harley.

"I-I can't remember. He knocked me out." Bella had tears spilling out of her eyes. Harley looked up at The Joker with puppy eyes.

"No." The Joker started to turn away when Harley interrupted him.

"Please, J," she begged him "she won't be any harm." Her puppy eyes tearing at him. She whispered something into his ear that Bella couldn't hear. And the truth is, she wouldn't want to hear, being her age...

The Joker sighed. "Only a night, you know I'm impatient" and he started to walk away.

She knelt down to the little girl and said "Tomorrow we'll find your dad, okay?"

She shook. "I don't want to see my daddy. I wanna see my mommy." She whispered looking down at her feet.

Harley smiled at her. "Me and you, tomorrow we'll find your mom. Kay?"

She nodded and stared into her eyes.

Harley grabbed her wrist standing up, "I'll show you your room."

She gestured for Harley as if she was going to tell her a secret. Harley bent down with her ear to her mouth. "Can I sleep with you?" She whispered.

Harley stood up, "We'll see."

She dragged Bella through the house and up the stairs naming the rooms as she walked. Bella wasn't listening, all she could think about was her father.

Harley knelt down. "Stay right here, okay?"

Bella nodded.

Harley opened her bedroom door "J," she walked up to him. "could Bella- uh -possibly sleep in here with me tonight.

He looked had what almost seemed like jealousy in his voice. "What?"

She asked him again with fear growing in her voice. She walked up to him grabbing his chest. "One night J." she had a twinkle in her eyes.

He growled. "Fine."

She squealed "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She kissed him on the cheek and ran back out the door.

"Here's our room." she said referring to her and The Joker. But he thought she meant Bella and Harley. Anger grew in his body. He slipped out of the room shooting Harley a look. Trying to calm himself, he took a few deep breaths.

Bella looked around the room. A yawn escaping her mouth, then it passed to Harley. Harley took a step forward falling onto the giant comfortable bed. Bella watched and copied her, mimicking her movements, then curled up next to her.

The Joker looked through a crack in the door and pulled out his revolver, pointing it at Bella.


	4. Chapter 4 Decisions

**Sorry for the really late update I'm trying to put things into detail but I still found myself not being able to focus, maybe it's writers block I'm not really sure. But thank you for reading these dumb things I write, I really love seeing the feedback even if it's your opinion on how it should be, or if it's just something inspiring to keep me going.** (:

 **Enjoy.**

A finger curled around the trigger of his revolver. There was a sense of power that he acquired every time he held a gun. He thought about the consequences of what was in front of him, something he didn't do much. He knew that in the moment Harley saw Bella, he had seen something in her. He saw a spark that he only witnessed once. He saw happiness. He had seen Harley like this, whenever she first saw him. He had seen her a different happy whenever he had dove into a vat of chemicals, saving her life. He purred as he remembered the way he pulled her up from the excruciatingly painful chemicals. His vision blurred, and he snapped back to reality.

He slowly slipped his finger away from the trigger, bringing the gun down to his waist. He backed away realizing what he was about to do. The Joker never backed down from a target. His ego was too big. No matter what the victim, did, who it was, whether the person deserved it or not, he always found himself releasing the trigger. He loved the feeling of a bullet rolling through a barrel and spinning through thin air, almost as if there was nothing stopping it. He bumped into the wall, his gun crackling on the hardwood floor. His thoughts consumed him as his back dragged down against the wall his head slumping over. He thought about how he felt whenever he watched Harley take a person's life. He also thought about how he hadn't thought she would be where she was. He thought about all the women he had been with and how none of them made him feel the same as her.

There was no point to his thoughts. He didn't want to admit it but, he truly had no control over his mind. That's what chemical exposure did. They took over your mind, claiming it. Over time The Joker had learned to use his mind to his advantage. His mind was his backup decision. He never failed to make a bad decision, he thought. He trusted his mind, he was sure it would never fail him. The Joker never blamed himself for anything. He always blamed his mind for making 'not-so-great' decisions.

He stared blankly at the floor, examining every crack with his eyes. His fingers drug across the floor, he felt every hole every bump. He firmly picked up the revolver and drug his thumb along the little holes in the top of the gun. He placed it back onto the floor, trying not to wake the two girls in the room next to him. He soon drifted into slumber lying on the carpet outside their bedroom.

 **5:30**

Harley's phone vibrated on the nightstand. Harley had developed many things from the chemical exposure, one specific condition that played to Joker's advantage, acute insomnia. This meant that Harley couldn't get a lot of sleep, but she didn't mind.

She woke up, regret lingering in the air. She didn't like sleeping, considering she never really could. She didn't complain though, she liked to be active it made her feel alive. Her legs swung around the side of her bed. She turned off the alarm and looked at the lock screen. Her heart melted whenever she saw the picture of her and the man she loved, just as it did every other morning. She placed the phone back on the counter. She looked back at the Bella, realizing she didn't have a sleep schedule like her. She slipped out of the room trying not to wake her. She softly closed the door and turned to see The Joker laying on the floor. She tried not to wake him either turning to head for the stairs.

"Harley?" He looked up at her.

"Morning Pud, coffee?" She smiled at him.

"You always know just what I want" his eyes closed slightly. As she started down the stairs he quickly caught up with her. They walked into the kitchen.

She turned on the coffee machine.

J cleared his throat.

"Yes?" She said not turning around to see him walking up behind her.

He slipped his hands around her stomach, pushing his weight against her body. He pulled her hair out of the way and kissed her neck lightly.

He didn't like showing affection, his ego was again, too big. He didn't want to look like he'd changed and gone soft. For the Joker, he wasn't someone who loved. But inside of him, behind all of his doubt and remorse he truly did love Harley. But he would never admit it. He hated love, he told himself he'd never felt love, and he never would.

But this time, it was okay.

Little did he know, Harley loved moments like this. She loved how he could be so mad and change to be so happy. His emotions were unpredictable, he made no sense.

She smiled up at him and continued making their coffee. She pulled the steaming coffee out from under the machine. She pushed him back and handed him a cup of coffee. She turned away with a smirk.

His anger grew, but he knew exactly what she was doing. She started to walk out of the kitchen whistling, with a mug in her hand that said 'World's Greatest Daughter.' She snickered feeling his eyes on her, "See somethin' ya like Pud?"

He groaned. "Nope."

She swung around and laughed hysterically, "Sure" she snickered.

He groaned, "World's Greatest Daughter?"

She walked up to him and tugged on his shirt "You know it, Mr J." She bit her lip.

"Wanna play? World's Greatest Daddy." She smirked.


	5. Chapter 5 One Week

**I don't really know if this is how I want to do the series but if you find it a little odd just tell me. I feel like I'm showing a side of The Joker that may not exist, for lack of a better term. So please tell me your opinions, good and bad in the reviews.**

 **Thanks. xx**

 **Enjoy.**

Joker stared blankly at his coffee, when his phone started ringing. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and he stared at it, 'No Caller ID'. He pressed the answer button and hesitated before he put the phone up to his ear.

"Boss?" A raspy voice said through the other line. He listened to Harvey on the other line, otherwise known as Two-Face.

"What?" The Joker snapped.

"We got a problem, Bat knows where the hideout is."

The Joker stared into space, thinking.

"Boss?" Harvey spoke into the phone quietly.

"How do we know." He spoke into the phone trying to keep his calm.

"Injustice League entered the Bat's Cave," he cringed "and he's got his eyes on multiple places searching for the you." Harvey said speaking quite fast.

"I have a plan." The Joker grinned.

"Harvey, I want you to take Harley and the child she's got to the backup." He snapped into the phone. "Get here in 20 minutes."

"Okay Boss." His car keys crackled in the background.

The Joker hung up, looking over his mind. His plan was to stay at the hideout while Harvey took Harley to their backup hideout. The Joker planned to stay just in case Bat-Rat actually showed up. This time he wouldn't hesitate pulling the trigger. No he wouldn't, he wouldn't back down like he had. He thought about how he would end Bat then it occurred to him, Bat had to go out with a bang. He couldn't just shoot him. His mind ran wild.

He snapped back to reality and ran upstairs. He stepped into the room watching Harley change. He stood in the doorway for a minute, watching. She finished Changing, and jumped when she saw him. "Jesus Christ J" she screamed.

Bella was still sound asleep.

"Why do you always watch me like that?" She screamed. I already told you, it's

Anger grew in his eyes. "What happened to your libido Harley? I thought you were a nymphomaniac, baby."

She stared into his eyes, and stared at the child sleeping on the bed.

His temper rose. He pushed her up to the wall "J, please" he pulled a knife out from the bed-side cabinet, and held it up to her neck.

"J." She had fear in her eyes. "One day." He searched her eyes digging the knife slightly into her neck. He searched his mind. He knew that Harley wouldn't be with him for a while. He stared into her face.

Bella's eyes fluttered open when she heard the Joker yelling at Harley.

"You never think about if I was gone in 'one day'." He put emphasis on One Day trying to be dramatic.

She stopped "J That's what I think about everyday. You know, it's funny once someone comes into my life that gets my mind off of you in the slightest all you want is to be all over me." She yelled.

He snapped. "Your such a Fucking child Harley." He shouted at her, tears rolled out of her eyes.

Bella started crying watching the two yell at eachother. They both stopped and looked at the child. Harley was trapped, almost paralyzed. She watched her cry in agony.

The Joker dropped the knife on the floor and walked over to her and knelt down. "Hey, hey stop crying." He didn't like seeing her cry, he didn't like seeing Harley cry either.

He held her small hands. "Shh."

She eventually stopped crying. Harley watched him in complete shock. Her mouth was wide open.

Joker looked at her and back to Bella and let go of her hands. He sat on the floor holding his head.

He looked up at Harley. "Harvey's gonna take you guys to the backup."

Harley flipped. "What, Why?" She spat.

"Bat knows where we are. You two are staying there for a few days." He said looking down at the carpet.

Harley snapped. "What about you?"

The Joker sat staring at the floor. "I'm staying here for a while, I need to be here if Bat shows."

Harley flipped shit.

He stared at her, and mocked her. "One week"

Harley stared down at him crying "What if your gone in 'One week'?"

The door bell rang. Harvey's going to bring you. He picked up Bella and handed her to Harley. He took a credit card out of his wallet and handed it to her. "Anything you guys need, just give yourself a limit please."

He kissed her. Maybe this would be their last kiss but he made it worth it. The doorbell rang again.

He brought the two of them downstairs and opened the door. "They're all yours Harv."

She stared into his face. "I love you."

He stared back and smiled. He wouldn't say it.

Bella stared at Harvey's face and hid her head into Harley's shoulder.

The Joker closed the door. Harv walked Harley back to the car opening the door for her. He slammed the car door and got into the drivers seat. The car drove away as the Joker watched behind the window.


	6. Chapter 6 Separation

**I don't think there's much to talk about for this chapter. Either way as always, thank you. x**

 **Enjoy.**

The Joker looked out the window, watching the car skid past. He stared at the raindrops on the glass, every droplet a different size. Gotham never seemed to be very bright but on that day it was exceptionally dark. The sky fit the situation perfectly. The clouds looked light grey, you could see every detail. The clouds looked like they were made for this day. The Joker turned and sat on the couch. He'd never heard the house like this, dead silent. He heard nearby cop cars zooming past. The house didn't feel like his without Harley there. He searched around the room. He groaned in annoyance.

The Joker walked downstairs, coffee in hand. He opened the door to the basement and slipped inside. He turned on the light and pulled out a piece of firewood. He then set the wood on the floor almost mimicking a tree trunk. He set the coffee mug on the wood, and stepped back. He found himself on one side of the room opposite to the coffee mug. He pulled out his revolver. He cocked the gun and stared at the hammer. He finally released the hammer, and spun the cylinder. 6 bullets. He pointed the barrel at the floor, examining it.

The Joker wasn't shooting the mug because he needed practice, oh no. He was a perfect shot, a never miss. He was shooting it out of pure entertainment. He knew that he needed an excuse to get his mind off of her. In the flash of an eye he pulled up the gun and shot.

 **(This is where the transitions didn't work)**

Harvey pulled the car to a stop. They arrived in front of an old abandoned apartment complex. The Joker had paid for it to be cleaned for over a year just in case something were to happen. Thank God he did, he finally had a use for it. Harvey opened the door and pulled out an umbrella shutting the door, he walked over and opened Harley's door. A real gentleman. It reminded her of The Joker. He handed Harley the umbrella, while he walked in the rain.

"You okay Harley?" He asked worried she might get mad that he asked.

She looked at him and kept walking. "Never better Harv." She plastered a fake smile on her face.

"I'm sorry Miss Quinn." He looked genuinely sorry.

He grabbed a key out of his pocket, and opened what was called the 'Grand Door' The apartments were all connected with doors, with only one entry door.

He opened the door for them, and threw the umbrella in a basket near the door. Harley carried Bella inside and set her down. The place was nice, almost too nice. There was chandeliers hanging on very high ceilings. It was very modernized and had windows that pulled in as much light as possible, trying to give it the 'happiness setting'. Harley loved it, but not as much as she loved their house. She sat at the abnormally large dinner table. She started silently crying, her eyes grew puffy and pink. Harvey realized she was crying and ran over to comfort her. He put an arm around her shoulder.

"Harley.. it'll be okay," Harvey assured her "I promise."

"Harv?" She said between tears.

"Yes Miss Quinn?" He looked down at her.

"What if, what if something were to happen to him? What if I don't see him ever again?" Harley started crying hysterically.

"Do you believe that The Boss is a smart man?" He asked her.

"Yes" she stared at him.

"Nothing will happen to him Miss Quinn, I can assure you of it. He's a very smart man, he always has a reason to what he does." He patted her shoulder.

That's when a sharp pain shot through Harley's head.

 **(Let's just pretend this isn't here)**

Joker stared at the pieces of shattered glass circling the wood. His gait was sloppy. He felt what anyone he knew felt of depression. He wasn't depressed. He knew he was just off because of her. He tried everything in his power to get her off his mind.

He pulled a dusty book out from an old desk cabinet. He mounted the book up on the wood, and started back to where he was initially. He turned around and pulled back the hammer, this time he pulled the gun up slowly. He cleared his mind of anything and everything of non-relation to this. The book and the revolver. He stared ahead. His mind never shifted to anywhere other than his target and his weapon. He pulled his left hand up to meet his right. Perfect form. He stared into the sight blade. He shot the book.

Multiple papers flew out, none of which were pages from the book. Only folded pieces of notebook paper. He walked over to the book a perfect hole through the book, directly in the middle. The book was Harley's back from when she worked at Arkham Asylum. He picked up a piece of paper and unfolded it. He stared at the handwriting. Sloppy cursive, but it was beautiful to him. He looked at the picture at the top right. Under the drawing of Harley and Joker with a heart at the top, there was beautiful cursive that wrote 'I Love The Joker.'

 **(Llalalalalalaalalaalalalalala)**

Harley's head was buzzing with thoughts. Harvey knew what was happening he brought her over to the couch and laid her down. He searched her bag for any kind of medication. He opened a Medicine bottle and popped two Motrin into his hand. He brought Harley the Motrin with a bottle of water. Bella was sitting next to her on the couch. She didn't know that anything was wrong. She was too young to understand. Harley took the medication and sat up to drink the water. In about 5 minutes it had taken effect. Harvey had gotten up to answer a phone call. When he came back inside he found Harley playing with Bella.

"Miss Quinn, The Boss wants me to be your 'chauffeur' for today. He sent me a list of what you need from the store, he said he left a credit card with you for your things." He shuttered.

Harley was so out of it that she was barely listening. She handed Harvey the credit card to go shopping for them. Harley turned on the news and stared at the TV. A woman was standing in front of a burning building. "And now a witness who watched the incident." The camera turned to a woman who looked awfully familiar. The woman's name flashed at the bottom. Diane Welford. Harley fell asleep just before Harvey got back from the store, cussing under his breath.

 **(Dunualalalalsudoaooa)**

The Joker read the writing out loud,

Mr. Joker a very sophisticated sexy, sexy man. My heart drops every time I see him. He's the man I've been waiting for my whole life. He gives me butterflies. I haven't always been the one for the psychotic guys, but I think I'll get through it. Because he's perfect.

Her voice played inside of his head as he read the 'love letter'. He didn't know 'love'. But he knew she felt it, and he thought he felt it too. No. A voice played in his head over, and over. "The Joker doesn't love."

He threw the paper on the floor he put 4 bullets in the basement wall. And threw the empty gun to the ground. The Joker sat on the floor his mind found a way to make the separation a billion times worse. But he knew, he couldn't go to her. The Joker spent the night letting his mind run the carnival tonight. He laughed hysterically, his signature laugh bounced off the walls consuming him.


	7. Chapter 7 What's Crazy Without Crazy?

Harley woke up to the sound of child laughter. She sat up on the couch smelling lavender in the air. She looked over at the dining room table. Harvey and Bella were playing a game. She listened to her laughing.

"Wait, why can't my pony play with your pony?" Harvey asked.

 _(That isn't meant to be sexual it just sorta seems like it is.. whoops)_

"Because my pony is pink. Your pony is yellow. M-my pony is a more pretty color." She gave Harvey some pretty harsh sas.

 _(My pony is pink, wtfff?)_

He acted like he was going to cry. "But my pony wants to be friends with yours."

 _(Again, a little weird. Sorry)_

"Fine, but" she stopped to think "my pony is better than yours, okay Hardey?" She wasn't able to pronounce the 'V' in 'Harvey'. He just pretended like she said it correctly.

 _('Hard'ey?)_

"Okay."

Harley got up rubbing her head. She walked past them heading for the fridge. "Yellow is ugly, Harv."

"Well, Miss Quinn, if Bella would've let me choose a different color I wouldn't be stuck with an ugly one." He frowned.

Bella stared at him with a confused look. "Who are you talking to Hardey?"

He frowned and pointed at Harley. "Miss Quinn?" Truly he was confused himself.

"Uh, Hardey," she rolled her eyes at him. "that's Harley, not…. that name you said."

He opened his mouth to tell her it was Harley's last name, when he stopped. "Sorry, you're right Bella. I'm just dumb."

She laughed at him. "You're not, 'that' dumb."

Harley laughed hysterically.

Harvey frowned.

Bella stared at him, "Aww Hardey, don't be sad."

He whispered "in not sad.."

He stared at her in fear and whispered. "Don't move…" she stood completely still, her heart dropped. "The tickle monster is right behind you"

Harley walked up behind Bella. Bella started screaming, when Harley tickled her to death her heart broke. That was it she was gonna die. Her last moments on earth. The tickle monster was gonna suck the last breath out of her.

 **(Still trying to make a smooth transition)**

The Joker laid on the stone floor of the basement. After about an hour, he finally got up the cold ground was now sweat stained. The Joker had been scraping at his arms furiously. He felt like he had ants crawling all over his skin. He turned off the basement light as he slipped out of the stairwell.

J's phone rang in his pocket. He pulled it out and answered.

"Boss, she's not doing so good." Harvey said in fear.

"What?" The Joker asked with a cold tone.

"I think you need to see for yourself."

He groaned. "I'll be there in a few minutes." He hung up. He didn't want to see her it would only drive him more insane.

Joker couldn't contain himself, he pulled his keys off the island in the kitchen. He walked slowly out to the garage. He Pulled his body into his purple Vaydor G35.

The He's fucking insane.

He loves chaos.

He, The Joker, is nothing without a little chaos.

And his favorite form of chaos was Harley. Whenever anyone hears the names Joker or Harley their first instinct is, 'Crazy'.

But, what's crazy without crazy?

The Joker drove off into the night. The crackling laughter filled the streets.

(Back at it again with the bad character switch)

Harley walked upstairs holding a whole handle of vodka. The kinda vodka that would get you so drunk that you'd jump out of a plane, just because your drunk friends thought it would be funny. Harley opened the door to the balcony. She sat on an abnormally comfortable chair. She sunk into the seat. She pushed the handle up to her lips. The vodka burned her throat, but she loved the pain.

Joker pulled his car behind an alley in front of the apartment complex. He knew she'd be out on the balcony, he just knew her too well. He sat on the hood of the car. He stared up at her, drinking a lot more than she should. He walked up to the front door, she didn't notice, she was stuck behind tears and vodka to notice anything.

The Joker knocked on the door.

Harvey opened the door with a yellow 'My Little Pony' in his hand.

"Should I even ask?" The Joker snickered.

Harvey shrugged.

He walked inside.

Bella yelled at him, "Where have you been? I've been saving you the purple pony this whole time." She started talking about the randomest things, Joker wasn't listening he was staring up at the stairs.

He cut her off, "I'll be right back." He walked up the stairs his hand sliding up the railing. He stared out at the balcony. He watched Harley stand up and walk over to the rail. He opened the door. She stared out over Gotham.

"Go away." She said trying to hide the pain in her voice. She had a feeling Harvey was trying to get her to come inside.

"Harley." A raspy voice said behind her.

"I said go away." There was anger in her voice.

J pulled the vodka away from her and dropped it over the edge. The glass handle broke and shattered into a billion tiny pieces. The concrete was splattered with alcohol.

She couldn't turn to face him, she thought 'Harvey' was about to scold her for drinking. Considering Harvey's father (Christopher Dent) was an alcoholic that constantly abused him.

The Joker pulled her by her shoulder to face him. "What the fuck is your problem Harley?

"J?" Her face lit up but she still cried.

"Harley, what did I tell you about drinking?"

"I-I was just," She cried. He cut her off.

"I-l." He mocked. "I asked you what I told you, not for an excuse of why You-You didn't follow the rules."

"You told me not to drink unless I had your permission." She tried to control her crying.

"And tell me, baby, did I give you permission?" He asked in a calm tone.

"N-no."

"THEN WHY DID YOU FUCKING DRINK?" He screamed at her.

The people passing on the sidewalk stopped. But they didn't notice. She cried hysterically.

The Joker pulled her wrist "Get inside, now."

Joker closed the balcony door. "Look Harley, I didn't mean to yell my temper just, I'm sorry." He pulled her into his chest and she cried harder.

Bella walked into the room with Harvey soon following. Harvey and Bella watched the Joker hold Harley. Harvey picked up Bella and brought her out of the room.

He laid on a nearby bed with her on top of him, crying. Her crying eventually died down, and she fell asleep on top of him.

3am

Harley woke up pushed her head up colliding with his jaw. The Joker snapped awake.

"Fuck, Harley. What was that for?" He rubbed his jaw.

"Sorry J."

He kissed her trying to savour her taste, he didn't know how much longer he would be there. He had to make that kiss worthwhile. She eventually pulled away trying to breathe.

"Harley?" He asked.

"Joker." She mimicked.

"I have to go." He stared into her eyes.

"No. No." She started yelling at him.

"J you just got here, and now you have to go? What the fuck?"

He pushed her off of him. He looked back at her and tears ran down her cheeks. "Bye Harley."

He was out of the apartment complex in the blink of an eye. He had to restrain himself from her.

She watched as his car disappeared out of the alley way and down the streets of Gotham.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING THIS YOUR AWESOME. xx**


	8. Chapter 8 Mistakes

**I don't really know at this point. I'm starting to not understand my own writing, if** **the consistent use of she/he gets to you, I'm terribly sorry. Xx**

 **Enjoy.**

The Joker sat on the leather couch sinking into the cushion. He downed whiskey after whiskey, a melody playing in his head. Joker had invited over a few friends to play poker with. He seemed to drift from reality, his mind whispered sweet nothings in his head. The voice of a woman that he couldn't grasp his mind around. Then he realized, his mother's voice. Sometimes he would hear his mother talk to him, awake or asleep. Her voice was one of a kind, soft and warm. He felt a shudder of safety, security. Sadly, her voice ended when the Joker's father took her life. He was interrupted from his thoughts by a bartender that served the group of men.

"Another drink Joker?"

He handed the woman the empty glass.

She filled it halfway.

"What am I, a child?" He held the glass out.

She poured the glass to the top.

"You need to lay off the drinks, Joker"

He groaned. "Don't tell me what to do Amber, I'm not exactly in the mood."

He frowned at her.

"Seriously, you're drinking too much." She walked away, she didn't want to know what his response would be. She sure wasn't sticking around to find out either.

He stared at the men around him. His vision became blurry. His eyes scanned the faces of the men as each talked. He couldn't hear them speak. Everything was silent, he only felt. His mind snapped back to where we was. His hand traveled over the leather, he felt the groves and the texture. He slowly stood up his posture was sad, and his gait was horrible. He stood up and grabbed the 'bartender' around her waist. She giggled. Her giggle wasn't cute, not nearly as cute as Harley's. But he couldn't think of her. He walked upstairs, and toward his bedroom. He whispered into her ear.

"Wanna play?"

Harley was laying on the comfortable bed rubbing her hand along the rough bedsheets. She stared at the baby blue stitching. She sat up slowly, and staggered down the stairs. She walked past Harvey and Bella sleeping on opposite sides of the white couch. Harley knew this was her only chance to sneak off. She grabbed Harvey's keys silently and slid them into her back pocket. _Get ready for me Joker_. She jumped into the car and turned the ignition. The car started up with a 'hymn' sound. She pulled the stick shift to R, backing up. Harvey woke up to the sound of the car Skidding into the darkness off the night.

"Oh shit." He watched out the window as the Queen of Gotham zoomed out into the night.

The shine of the moon left a slightly turquoise tint over the hood of the car, giving it a metallic, pearlescent look. She sped up driving past cars. She eventually made her way to the entrance of her previous hideout. She saw 4 cars sitting outside of the abandoned hotel. _Really J?_ The car screeched to a halt as the gravel underneath the wheels flew from under the tires. The door on the BMW i8 slowly ascended upwards and she stepped out of the beautiful supercar.

She pressed a button on the small of the door and it returned, locking automatically. She opened the front door with a key she had hid inside the flower pot next to the door. She swung the door open and walked into the living room.

"Harley!" The Joker's henchmen were lined up around a big table with one man in the middle.

They all turned to look at her.

"How are you, darling?" A man named Oliver asked.

She ignored his question. "Where is he?"

The henchman didn't notice that she hadn't answered.

"He's upstairs." Oliver answered.

"So is the hot bartender" another man added on while Harley was halfway up the stairs. They all snickered.

She didn't hear the man, but little did she know she probably would've liked to.

She slowly opened the bedroom door.

"J?" Her eyes fixed on The Joker Hovering over a woman. He had his shirt off, and the woman underneath him was almost completely naked. He looked over his shoulder and reality snapped. He jumped off the girl and stared into Harley's eyes. In that moment Harley's big heart had shattered into a million peices. Tears were forming on her lash line. This time they weren't only sad, they were angry tears. Her heart started racing. The Joker had finally realized what had happened. Amber laid on the bed dumbfounded. Harley's eyes shifted between the Joker and the woman on the bed.

Suddenly everything went still. Harley's vision blurred. Her mind raced. _Is this_ _a dream? Had this really happened?_ The tears covered her field of vision. She didn't want to be alive, she wanted to die. _Kill me. Kill me._

Everything went back to normal speed. Tears rolled down her cheeks. He pulled her hands up to her eyes and she ran out of the room. Harley ran down the stairs blinking back tears.

The Joker stared blankly, not realizing what had happened. It finally occurred to him. He darted out of the room and down the stairs. He ran after Harley. She ran out of the house slamming the door behind her. The mortified blonde opened the door to the BMW and slipped inside, quickly locking it. She sat in the car crying. Loud pounding vibrated the whole car. Harley looked up the Joker stood at the window, shirt off, in the freezing cold. His mouth moved but she couldn't hear him.

"Harley." He had a mortifying look in his eyes. His body language showed the pain he was in. He couldn't comprehend the situation. The Joker was wasted and exhausted. He gently placed his hand on the glass. Harley stared at him, crying. She could feel her heartache. Harley could vividly see her heartbreaking in her mind. The blood pouring out. The pain inside of her was unbearable, unexplainable. J held his hand to the window, freezing. He stood in the cold for another hour staring at her, with his hand on the window. She slowly pulled her hand up. But suddenly pulled away. For a moment The Joker, yes, The Joker looked like he was about to cry. Harley tried to smile behind her tears, but she couldn't. She started the car, his hand still on the window. The crying mess drove off leaving him in front of the house. More tears rolled off her cheeks as she drove through the streets of Gotham. Part of him wanted to get in a car and drive after her, but the other part knew that wouldn't work. The Joker twitched standing in the excruciatingly cold air.

 **I apologize for this chapter not being the regular timing. School started again, and I finished this at 12:57am when I have to get up at 6:00 and the god damn document won't show up in the story manager. I apologize. BUT, I hope you like this chapter. LOVE YOU (:**


	9. Chapter 9 Massacre

**Sorry to keep you waiting so long, I was sick and wasn't in the ideal mood to write. But, I wrote you a long one to make up for it.**

 **AS ALWAYS, THANK YOU FOR READING. Xx**

 **Enjoy.**

Harley stared at the red light. She managed to stop her crying. Harley didn't feel anything, only the pain inside. The light turned green and her heart sank a little more. Part of her wanted him to drive after her, part of her never wanted to see his face again. She drove into a gas station and put the car into park. She sat in the silent car. The only sound was the sound of her sharp breathing. More tears rolled out of her eyes.

Suddenly there was a gentle knock on the car window. She looked through blurry eyes. She rolled the window down and blinked back her tears.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" The gentle, harsh voice asked through the foggy hair. His voice made her even though it reminded her of the man who watched while her heart broke.

She wiped the tears and put on a fake smile. "Never better."

He handed her an icecream cone. "You look like you need it."

"And who might I be thanking for this?" She asked with a questionable tone. She couldn't see the man but knew a name would be helpful.

The man seemed to think for a minute. "Jack." He answered with a dark tone.

It took an uncomfortable amount of time for the figure to answer her.

"Jack…" Harley waited for the man say his last name.

"Em… Would you look at the time," he grinned "gotta go." The man rushed off without another word into the darkness. Harley watched the man drag his feet on the concrete. He skidded around the corner and slipped into the dark fog.

She turned on the engine and pulled the car out of the gas station. After what felt like hours, she pulled into the hidden parking lot and stopped the car. She could only imagine the trouble she would get into, stealing Harvey's car and leaving him with no way to come after her. She opened the door and closing it, walked up to the door. She prepared herself for the worst and opened the door.

The Joker found himself alone. He told everyone to leave since he had 'shit to handle'. He pulled out a long white shirt that had been in a box labeled, 'Harley's Things.' It was supposed to go with them but he kept the box just to have something of hers in case he 'needed' it. He laid the shirt across the bed. He stared at the shirt remembering how much she loved little things in life. He remembered how her face lit up as she smiled, how her hair looked more radiant with a smile on her face. He smiled at the thought of her, when he was suddenly interrupted by his phone buzzing on the bedside table.

He picked up the phone and read the text from Harvey, "Hey boss, Harley isn't doing too well. I can try to cheer her up but it doesn't look like she wants anything.. except for you."

He stared at the words. He glanced over at the clock. It was almost 1 am. He texted Harvey back, "let her sleep it out. Tomorrow, put a smile on her face, If you don't I'll carve one into it."

Harvey read the text and shivered in fear. "Sure thing boss."

The Joker fell asleep being reminded of the painful truth of what he had done to the Brooklyn blonde. She didn't deserve it and he knew it. He was ready to take responsibility, something he didn't do very often.

Harley rose from her slumber a smile dawned on her face. She hadn't had a good night's sleep in a few days. She sprung up from bed and bounced downstairs. She slipped down the hall to the kitchen and pulled a coffee cup out of the kitchen cabinet. Right as she lifted the lid she realized what had happened the night before. Her eyes teared up, then she blinked them away. Stop. She knew it didn't have to be that way. Harley took a step forward steadying herself.

Harvey stepped into the kitchen breathing the sweet air that smelt of bitter coffee. He walked around the the pantry and opened it searching for something to fulfill his hunger. He dragged his fingers along the box labels and turned to Harley.

"Pasta?" He asked in a hopeful tone.

"Pasta at 9am?" Harley responded turning to him grinning.

"Pasta is good for you Miss Quinn." He glared at her.

"Pasta it is." She smiled.

He pulled a pan up onto the stove.

"So… What happened last night, Harley?" Harvey didn't like to ask questions especially if they involved the personal life of the royal clowns.

"Nothing to be worried about Harv." She hesitated at his question.

Harvey poured the box of spaghetti into the boiling water. "Okay."

Half of Harley wanted Harvey to keep asking her until she told him. The other side just wanted to be left alone. Thankfully, she didn't have to live out the horrible night again.

A while after Harvey poured the pasta into a giant sifter in the sink.

Harvey sat down with a bowl of pasta he handed a bowl to her.

They ate in silence not wanting to bring up anything uncomfortable.

"Uhm.. So, I thought maybe we could get out today and do something?" Harvey said trying to break the awkward silence.

"Like what?" She said staring into space.

He cleared his throat. "What do you want to do?"

She sat contemplating. The one thing Harley wanted to do was paint the town red. Sadly, her favorite play date was playing with fire. A devious giggle escaped her lips, lingering in the air. Her head snapped back while she laughed hysterically.

"Harvey, lets have a blood party." A grin played on her face for an uncomfortable amount of time.

Harvey laughed with unease. "You su-sure do know how to have a.. g-good time." He plastered a smile on his 'two faces'.

The Joker sat in his office. Empty stomach, empty emotions, empty soul. There was always one thing

that had never been empty, his mind. He tapped his fingers on his forehead. The images in his head plastered in blurry lines.

Sometimes he would sit in complete darkness, but it usually wouldn't last very long due to Harley barging in screaming something about straining. He didn't care much for emotions, mostly because he hadn't thought they existed in him. The real definition of emotion is, 'a natural instinctive state of mind deriving from one's circumstances, mood, or relationships with others.' The Joker's definition of emotion is, 'the way people assume you feel based off of your expressions.' Needless to say The Joker didn't care for much at all.

He placed his hands on the stone cold floor lifting himself up. He guided himself through the darkness of the room. He opened the door steadily, his eyes adjusting to the light in the hallway. He groaned and squinted as he walked downstairs to the kitchen. He swung the kitchen door open. Most days he didn't feel like eating, much like today, he was never in the mood. The Joker sat at the island listening to the voices in his head spontaneously agreeing or disagreeing with his thoughts. The Jokers phone buzzed on the tabletop. He picked it up and read it while a giant grin immediately spread across his face.

Harley pulled her hair up into two ponytails splitting her blue tips from her pink. The night sky shimmered with stars wrapping around the atmosphere. A woman from The Joker's club knocked on the door. Harvey opened the door greeting the woman with a smile.

"Hel-" He was cut off when she walked away looking for Bella.

"I'm here to take care of the child," she sighed "not to converse with you Harvey." She abruptly walked away.

Harley walked downstairs and swung the door open. "Harvey if we don't leave now we'll run out of time." She said, her smile turning into a frown.

He cleared his throat and turned, "Yes Miss Quinn." He did a double take and stared at Bella. She waved at him and frowned as he walked out of the doorway.

Harley jumped into Harvey's car staring at the different gauges.

He turned on the car and stared up at the sky. The car abruptly pulled out and drove out into the night. Harley rolled down the window and laughed as the wind streamed through her hair the blue strands floating in the air and pulling them back. Something shiny caught her eye in the rear view mirror. A purple car was following closely behind. She closed her eyes and thought she was seeing things. Her eyes traveled down to her legs the color of her skin still shining brightly in the darkness. Harvey sped up and drifted around the corner covering the gloomy Gotham streets in dust. The car came to a halt behind a probable warehouse.

A garage opened, and they stepped inside of the darkness. The garage closed and Harvey turned on the lights. Guns filled the cluttered walls, everything from light machine guns, to pistols, to daggers. There were green boxes with pass codes on them that were labeled things like botulinum and snake venom. There was one box that was black with diamonds outlining it, the box was labeled, J-J. The box had a fingerprint scanner on it that blinked blue every 5 seconds. Harley walked over to the box while Harvey stared at the guns trying to figure out which to use. She looked down at the box running her fingers over the diamond lining.

"Harvey.." She said, without turning to face him.

"Yes Miss Quinn?"

"What does J-J mean?"

Harvey stood waiting for her to realize.

"Joker Juice." He responded, baffled that she didn't know.

She stared blankly at him. "Huh?"

"Ehm.. Ya' know, Joker Toxin… Joker Venom?" He stared discreetly at her.

She walked away from the box. She didn't know what 'Joker Toxin' was but she wasn't in the mood to find out. The Joker didn't like to tell her things about work, mostly because she would want to get involved. She walked up to a gun that she thought was interesting, and picked it up. It was heavy and had, 'HAHAHAHA' carved into the side.

"MK16? Don't you think that's a little much?" A familiar voice approached from the darkness.

Harley's face suddenly grew dark. She watched as The Joker appeared from the open door on the side of the garage. She held the gun up weakly pointing it at him.

"Do it." He taunted her like an animal.

Her head began to spin and she pulled the trigger.

"Silly girl, you don't think I would put a loaded gun on the wall, would you?" His laugh echoed around the garage.

She whimpered.

He shot Harvey a look and he slipped out of the room without Harley knowing. The Joker stepped closer pulling his ivory revolver out of his gun holster under his suit. He pointed it at Harley whilst she tried to stay calm. He pulled the barrel to the side flashing the bullets. The gun was fully loaded. The Joker grinned as he stepped closer. He gently pulled her hand up and placed the gun between her fingers. He suddenly frowned.

"Here's your chance Harley." He tried to keep his voice steady.

She pulled the gun up to his heart. There was a shine in her eyes that stayed for an unbearable amount of time. She stared into his eyes.

"I want your heart to break just like mine did."

The tears that built up suddenly crashed down her face.

Her eyes scanned his face searching for something, anything. She pushed the gun into his chest. "You don't love me." She said.

The truth is he did. His face grew into something she'd never seen before, The Joker felt her words dig into him. He felt pain. His face grew red, not out of anger but out of distress. He really did love her.

And in that moment Harley found what she was looking for. Sympathy. Her heart stopped.

"Do it." He said with agony in his voice. Harley dropped the gun and pulled her hands up to her face. She stepped into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. The Joker had a feeling in his stomach that she hadn't forgave him. It was going to take a lot more than a hug. But The Joker held her in his arms as if she would disappear if he let go.

Several minutes passed and Harvey stepped back into the room. She had been a crying mess, but for once he hadn't hit her. Harvey was relieved when he saw Harley untouched. The Joker looked down at his skin tight dress shirt, that was covered in smeared mascara. The Joker stepped up the the wall of guns.

"Here we go." He purred as he pulled an MP7.

Harley giggled. She picked up a steel bad from off the floor in the corner of the garage.

The Joker smirked, "Ready to put on a show, baby?"

She laughed like a maniac. "As long as I get a standing ovation from my number one fan."

The garage door opened, Harvey stayed watching the clowns prance around like a bunch of, well, clowns. The garage door closed and Harvey sat in the dark room full of guns.

Harley giggled while The Joker spun her around and pulled her up to him. She stared up into his eyes, and her breathing quickened. He laughed and spun her again. Suddenly she felt like she was falling. His hand traveled around her body and he dipped her. Suddenly his lips crashed into hers. He urgently traveled his tongue around her lips. She moaned into the kiss, her mouth parting, allowing his tongue to take all of her breath. She tasted like cherries and bubble gum, her sweet perfume flooding his senses. Joker lifted her up and pulled away from her lips. Harley whimpered at the cold air consuming her lips. He pulled her arms around her body and scoped out the places around them.

The Joker pointed at a movie theater. "I wonder if that new movie came out. What's it called, massacre?" Their laughter echoed throughout Gotham as they traveled slowly towards the movie theater.

 **I am awfully sorry to keep you waiting forever. It feels like it's been years since I've felt like writing, but I really do hope you like this chapter. Please please please do not hesitate to leave a review. I love seeing how you feel about the story.**

 **THANK YOU. Xxx**


	10. Chapter 10 Standing Ovation

Just to warn you before this chapter starts, it contains a lot of detail so if you're Squeamish or dislike blood and things of that sort, I don't recommend reading.

 **BUT THANK YOU FOR READING.**

 **CRINGEY SMUT AHEAD SHHHHHHH**

 **Enjoy.**

…

Harley and The Joker walked into the vast movie theater. They started towards the movie rooms contemplating their surroundings.

A man cleared his throat catching their attention.

"Ehm… did you two buy tickets?" He stared directly at Harley's chest. Joker noticed his eyes almost immediately.

"Well.. Sir.." J taunted, "You must've gotten the wrong idea." He grinned.

"You have to pay to get in." He said, his eyes never leaving Harley's chest.

He snickered. "I think MY Harley," he put emphasis on my to let him know she was his property, "has already paid you enough."

Harley didn't understand what was happening. She stood blankly her eyes flashing between The Joker and The Man.

"You have to pay." The man said.

The Joker growled. "My eyes are on my head, not my girlfriend's tits."

The man looked at his face and immediately realized what was happening. He backed away.

The Joker grinned, pulling the gun up shot the man in the head. Blood covered the tiled wall.

"Some redecorating eh'?" Joker chuckled.

Harley stared blankly at The Joker.

"So possessive J." She taunted him.

He groaned.

Her lips curled into a grin.

Before Harley could say anything he started towards the hall. She ran up to him catching up.

"You were jealous." She said hitting his arm, giggling.

He gritted his teeth. "Stop pushing Harley."

They walked into a theater playing a movie called 'Get Out'. Harley turned the corner walking to the control room. She ascended into the room and ran her fingers over the buttons. She stopped her finger on a red button that was labeled 'playback'. She pushed the button and turned up the lights. The theater was full of people, they all booed and snickered about the movie stopping. The Joker stood in front of the theater.

"Let the show begin." His signature laugh echoed around the theater while people started whispering and standing from their seats trying to leave.

The laughter stopped and his smile turned to a frown. "Why are you leaving so soon, the show is just now starting."

6 men walked into the theater fully armed.

The Joker's Henchmen.

A woman pulled out pepper spray warning a henchman she would spray him if he wouldn't let her pass.

The Joker pointed the gun at the woman's head and shot. Blood plastered the walls and the molding carpet.

The room fell silent, innocent moviegoers in shock, ears ringing.

The Joker burst out laughing. "Who's next?" He shouted with a smile from ear to ear.

Harley returned to his side waiting to see their next victim step up.

The Joker nudged Harley expecting her to pick someone worthy of the death they had in store. Harley's finger dragged around the theater.

"Eenie meenie miney mo." She narrowed her eyes.

"My mother told me" She searched someone vulnerable, not expecting to be chosen.

"To pick the very best one" Harley's eyes fixed on a man that happened to be planning his escape.

"You. are. it." Her finger landed on the man she had expected and she snickered. She walked over to the man seductively swaying her hips. The man looked around in fear.

"You just won your escape." She grinned at him and looked back at J who had been smiling from eye to eye.

She held the man's hand leading him out of the theater, dragging the steel bat behind her.

Just as she was about to turn the corner she lifted the bat to her side. She pulled her hand back from the man and swung the bat. The bat collided with his skull sending him backwards. Dark blood scattered throughout the hall. There was a ringing sound that filled the room, as if you hit a dinger in that last minute of a tied game. The room was in complete shock, they had been almost completely sure that man would be the only one that would live to tell the story. Metallic smelling vital fluids clung to her skin as she wiped her blood covered bat on her shirt. Harley returned back into the room as it fell into utter chaos.

The room of people completely started panicking. Everyone was running trying to hide from the shooting men. There was screaming and gunshots and crying. The sound the clowns would never tire of. The crackling sound of The Joker's laughter was the one thing that made Harley's spine tingle. The Joker grinned as she walked up to him. His gun clicked from being empty. He threw it on the floor and opened his arms. The chaotic blonde strutting up to him fell into his arms, one Week for that and she loved every second of it. He embraced her laughing maniacally. The Joker left her on the stage and pulled up a chair from the back. There was one man left. 'The Final Kill' as they called it in Joker's world. He pulled the man by his shoulders and shoved him down into the seat. He put a hand on Harley's back. "Go get em' tiger." He grinned and walked to the seats in the front row. Joker gestured for the henchmen to sit with him.

Harley stared at J and his henchmen. She held the bat out, and stared at the trembling man.

"What a coward." She mumbled under her breath.

A giggle erupted from The Joker's chest. "Could you say it louder Harls, I don't think he heard you."

The man trembled. Harley's eyes darted around the room. She whimpered. She knew the man was innocent. She hadn't felt any guilt. The one thing that made her feel uneasy was the unbearable pressure that the joke she had in mind wouldn't be funny enough for The Joker himself.

"What's wrong pooh?" Joker asked.

"Nothing, I just think he needs a new hairstyle is all." She whispered just loud enough for them all to hear. Her eyes snapped to the man in the chair. She turned her head from side to side analyzing her next move.

The man squirmed. "P-please don't hurt me."

She smirked. Then acted as if she changed. "I won't hurt you." She walked over to the man and stared at him weakened, vulnerable. She smiled and turned to The Joker. She hummed a song to herself as she walked behind the man. He turned his head struggling to see her. She ran her fingers through his hair. His hair was rough and sweaty, his scalp felt dry, like rough shells with sand all over them. Suddenly she started ripping at his hair, pulling chunks out. The man tried to get her off but she was too strong. Blood seeped from the needle sized holes in his head. Her hands were covered in blood, brown hair clung to her palms and knuckles. She laughed hysterically watching the man, tortured, screaming for mercy. The man hoped so badly for the someone to help but no one did. After what felt like hours of burning in the man's scalp he fell to the floor with a thump. Harley kicked him in the gut adding dramatic effect for the man's last blow.

She turned to face the men that were all smiling at her. "And scene."

She flashed a smile and whipped her bloody hands on her shirt.

The Joker clapped and stood up. He shot the henchmen a look and they all scrambled to their feet clapping.

"Harley, you're a real showstopper baby." He glared at her flashing a one-in-a-lifetime grin.

She stared at the bodies surrounding her and watched the blood stream out. At that moment all of her emotions inside tangled up and her mind ran laps. She stared into space. She thought about all that she had went through this week.

"Harley?" The Joker walked towards her.

Her head pounded she started to sweat vigorously. Suddenly everything came up. Her hand shot up to her stomach and she immediately started projectile vomiting. J stared at her in shock. She wiped her mouth and sat on the chair the man had been sitting on.

"You.. What?" He stared at the vomit on the floor inches away from him.

The henchmen starred in disgust.

Harley started to panic. "I-I'm sorry J."

"It's fine." He walked up to her and took her hand. "Let's get out of here." He pulled her up and dragged her out of the theater.

"Don't give the Cops any company boys. Make yourselves useful. Hide the evidence." He laughed as the door shut. He led Harley out to the car. He opened the door for her, shutting it he sighed.

The car drive was silent, they didn't want to bring up anything that wouldn't end well.

…

The Joker led Harley into their empty house. He pulled her up the stairs. He dreaded everything about it, but he was happy she was with him. At the top of the stairs she laid down.

"Come on Harley." The Joker groaned.

"I don't want to." She laid curled up in a ball at the top of the stairs. Tears started to form in her eyes.

The Joker gently wrapped his arms around her and carried her into the room he carried her past the bed that he dreaded and past the sheets that were draped off the side onto the floor. He opened the bathroom door and slipped inside. J placed Harley into the tub gently making sure she didn't get hurt in the process. Her face was tear stained and flushed, but she still looked beautiful to him.

He gestured for her to lift her arms. She obeyed him and he pulled her shirt over her head. Then followed her bra and the rest of her clothes. He turned on the water and started to leave.

"Stay." Harley whimpered.

J walked back to her and wrapped his fingers around her neck, not applying pressure but holding her. "I can't control myself."

"Then don't control yourself." She whispered.

He groaned and his heart rate quickened. "I can't." without another word he slipped away from her and walked out of the room.

Harley never hesitated, quickly trying to clean the dried blood off of her ivory skin. She wrapped herself in a fluffy white towel. Her eyes darted between the wardrobe and the open door.

"Fuck it." She muttered.

Harley walked down the stairs searching for The Joker.

"J.. Joker?!" She shouted.

He stepped out of the living room with something behind his back. "Yes?" He smiled trying to act natural.

"What's that?" Harley said trying to peek behind his back.

"Oh, nothing." He grinned.

"Go upstairs." His grin turned to a frown.

She groaned and shot him a look.

He thought for a moment. "Living room." He had no reason to explain himself.

Harley groaned.

"Disobey me, you'll get beat." He snapped.

"You promise?" She grinned.

"Now." His tone was dark.

She stepped into the living room with defeat in her eyes.

A few minutes later he returned with a big box.

"I got you a gift." He smiled. He sat next to her on the couch. His suit pants hung off of his hips perfectly. He put the black box on her lap. She pulled up the label that read. "Missed you, J" in tiny cursive writing. She smiled at the thought of the two words.

She whispered not loud enough to hear. "Missed you too."

She opened the box and gasped hitting Joker on the arm. She pulled out a black dress with lace all over it. The dress needed no explanation, it was all around perfect. She loved it. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Don't," he hesitated "cry."

"Awh… J, I love it." She jumped onto him smothering him in kisses. He fell backwards onto the couch. "Wait. That's not all of it." He pulled his body up.

Harley pushed him back down. "It can wait."

"Harley." He snapped. J got back up off the couch and pulled another box up off the floor. He handed it to her.

She opened the box as fast as lightning. She couldn't wait any longer. She wanted him now. She pulled out a pair of heels that she didn't care to look at. She put the box on the floor. She sped through her words. "J, I love it."

Suddenly Joker pulled her onto the cold floor and smashed into her lips. He pinned her hands down above her head and started kissing her neck. He wasn't going to let her have control.

"Say it." He said between kisses.

She shuttered at his words. "Say what?"

"Tell me you want me." He said, gently biting at her neck.

She stood completely still for a moment. "I want you. I need you. Please J."

He pulled the towel off of her body taking in every curve. He ran his hands down her waist, slowly taking in her complexion. A deep growl erupted from his chest. He pulled out a knife.

She squirmed. "What are y-"

"Don't you trust me Harls?" He grinned, the light shone off of the knife right onto his grill perfectly, blinding her with the light.

She suddenly eased as if a weight was pulled off of her.

He stared into her eyes. J dug the knife slightly into the skin below her neck. "I said, do you trust me." He snapped.

"Yes." She whimpered.

He growled.

"Yes Sir." She stared into his fiery eyes with fear. His eyes swallowed hers.

He pulled the knife away from her skin and placed it on the floor next to them. "Good girl." Joker held back a laugh, she would do anything he asked and they both knew it.

Joker pulled down his pants. He wasn't going to wait any longer he'd waited almost a week for this girl and he wasn't planning on wasting time.

He pulled himself up to her waist and hammered into her. She whimpered in pain. The Joker being a Crazed, homicidal, lunatic loves to watch people suffer. So he did what any other psychopath would do and made Harley suffer. He suddenly stopped directly at her entrance he knew exactly what she wanted but refused to give it.

"Please, J." She whimpered.

He held his knife back up to her neck. She cried out in pain. "Who's in control?" He squinted at her.

"You are. I-I'm sorry." She whined.

Harley eventually got impatient she needed it. "Do it." Harley mumbled.

He rammed into her once again.

J grabbed her face. "I'm in charge you stupid bitch." He growled at her getting angrier his pace quickened. "You'll learn eventually." He said between breaths. She was vulnerable, which made him want to torture her more, little did he know she loved the pain. Harley felt herself building up, her head jerked back and she moaned. Joker put his fingers in her mouth, pushing on her tongue. Harley eventually made her way to her stopping point, weakening under him. He rode out his climax panting like a dog. He collapsed on top of her. They laid on the cold floor sweating. They both stared at the ceiling.

The truth went unsaid, that was the perfect ending to a perfect night.

...

 **Hope this wasn't too cringe for you...**

 **ANYWAYS.. I WANT TO DO SOMETHING MORE, BIGGER. SOMETHING THAT WILL BLOW YOUR MIND, TAKE YOUR BREATH AWAY. I NEED SUGGESTIONS FOR MY NEXT STORY SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE ME SUGGESTIONS IN THE REVIEWS BECAUSE I NEED YOUR HELP, YOUR IDEAS. Xxxx**


	11. Chapter 11 Revenge Isn't The Answer

This chapter I'm trying something new. Please do tell your opinions on it, they are much appreciated. In this chapter rather than being in 3rd person, I decided to use 1st person alternating the characters to keep you from feeling that there is too much of one character. 

AS ALWAYS THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART. Xxxx

 **Enjoy.**

*Chapter 11*

*Revenge Isn't The Answer*

 **-Harley-**

I woke up on the far side of a comfortable King sized bed contemplating my surroundings. I found myself covered in a silky purple blanket. Running my hand over the fabric, I glanced over at a heap of white sheets on the floor across the room.

Then once again, ruining a perfectly normal train of thought the voices hit me. My brain fought with the voices trying to keep them out. I pulled my body upwards. _Shit_. A sharp pain traveled down my spine, sending shivers down my bones. I returned my attention to what was in front of me. I swung my legs over the side of the bed. _Maybe, just maybe he'll be in a good mood._

I missed having that feeling in the morning when I woke up.

I made my way downstairs aching with every step. I slowly opened the kitchen door.

"Morning Harley. Sleep well?" J asked with a bright tone.

 _Thank God._

"Well.. ya know." I sat at the island watching the hopeless man struggle to make coffee.

J sat next to me with a cup of coffee. I stared into his face. "None for me?"

"Nope." He continued mocking me sipping at his 'refreshing' coffee.

I got up and walked towards the kettle. "Dick" I muttered hoping he couldn't hear me.

"What was that Harley?" I glanced back at him. A wide grin spread across his face.

I was searching through the cupboard for anything that would make coffee. I snickered at his witty face "I said you're a dick."

I felt his eyes burning. "Where the hell is the coffee?"

"Oh, sorry pooh, forgot to tell you this was the last of it." He snickered.

"Really funny J."

"Aw, Harley I'm awfully sorry." He said in a cheerful tone.

I glared at him as he mocked me. "You wanna know something J?"

"What?" He snapped placing the coffee on the marble counter.

I snatched the coffee from the counter and poured it down the sink. He snickered. "You're a real child Harley."

I smiled back at him as I walked out of the kitchen. Asshole. Something shiny caught my eye as I slammed the door. I walked over to the ivory handled knife. I picked up the freshly sharpened knife examining it. On the opposite side there was, in cursive writing 'Harley Quinn' the writing faded from blue to pink. I stared at the knife, were my eyes deceiving me? I held the knife in my hand, testing the weight.

For a while Joker was standing behind me, I didn't notice until he said, "Surprise." There wasn't a hint of excitement in his voice.

I turned, startled, pointing the knife in his direction.

I shuttered. _Did The Joker really have a custom knife made just for me? It couldn't possibly be him._ "Who sent you? Are you a clone?"

He stared at me a dead laugh running out of his mouth.

"My J would never do such a thing." a smile played on my lips.

He groaned, "Well, you ruined my perfectly good coffee so you may as well give it back." He showed no expression.

"Don't get your panties in a twist J"

He stepped closer "That's the thanks I get for getting you the best gift in the world?" He glared at me stepping closer with every word. He was fuming, I could practically feel his anger radiating off of him.

"Thank you." I said my voice cracking in the process. I couldn't bare the fear building up inside of my lungs burning me.

I stepped back as he stepped closer. Eventually my back hit the wall. I was cornered, helpless, vulnerable. He towered over me trying to decide his next move.

"I need answers Harley." His hand traveled up to my neck. I held my hands on his arm trying to pull him away.

""Is this about the coffee, because I'll go to the store right now an-."

His hand grasped my neck cutting off the oxygen from my burning lungs. I searched his eyes. I couldn't tell what he was really on to, but surely he was devastated about it.

"What did you do with Harvey?" He slowly pulled me up by my neck. I soon found myself lifted off of my feet, The Joker's hand pulling me up further. I was above his head. Looking down at him I saw the fire in his eyes as I struggled for air.

"Nothing" I choked.

"Don't lie." His eyes flashed. Lie?

"I'm not." I could practically feel my skin turn white.

That's when the door burst open. 3 henchmen walked in and stopped in their tracks. The Joker's eyes never left mine. "TELL ME!" He shouted.

He let go of my neck and I stumbled to the floor.

"We didn't do anything." I panted, laying on the floor. I plastered a confident look on my face, but on the inside, I was terrified.

His eyes soon released mine. The men had stood staring at the scene. "Bad time?" One asked.

The Joker burst out into laughter. "No boys, I was just asking Harley, here," he shot me a quick glance. "a question." He stared at me as if he knew something. He returned his gaze to the men shuddering. Any one of them could be The next if they made a wrong move.

"Nothing happened." I breathed.

 _Who was he to assume?_

He glanced at me. "Shut up."

He looked back at the men. "Get set up, I have to deal with the trash." His tone got darker with every word.

 _Did he really just?_

He looked back down at me and stared into my soul. The men shuffled out of the room to the basement. Target practice.

He grabbed my hair and pulled me to my feet. A moan escaped my lips as he dragged me to the living room grasping tightly to my hair. Joker was always rough which made me love him even more. I brushed it off the feeling. _You're supposed to be mad Harls._ I Scolded myself for the thought.

He pulled me in front of him. "Listen to me Harley, and listen good. If you fucked around with Harvey Dent, thinking it was funny to get revenge,"

 _revenge?_

"I swear to god I'll rip both of your faces off and make them into masks. Do you understand?"

"Re-" I started, fuming.

"Do. You. Understand?" He towered over me. His tone was something I had never heard, I knew if I tried to make my point I would most likely end up dead.

"Yes Sir."

He stood staring into my soul, searching my eyes for anything. I snickered. "You ain't gonna find anything Mr. J."

He blinked away my remark brushing it off.

"Go put something else on." He said pointing out the fact that I was 'showing a lot of skin'.

"Okay." I rolled my eyes.

He growled at me.

I stuck my tongue out before running up the stairs.

 **-Joker-**

 _That girl_

I walked downstairs to the basement. When I got there, I saw the henchmen getting ready picking out their gun of choice. "Ready boys?"

They all nodded separating themselves among the lanes. The Joker pulled a lever bringing up the first set of targets. _50 feet_. I watched the amateurs struggle to hit straight. They trembled as I watched. _Pathetic_.

When all their bullets ran out I examined the targets. They had all hit around the dead center. _Horrible_.

I stood in an empty lane grabbing all their attention, pulled out my revolver still watching them men; shot. The bullet when straight through the middle of the targets head.

They all stared in fear. "Next"

I switched out the levers. _55 feet._

They all tried a lot harder. Still not perfect.

I was fuming my jaw tensed. "Next"

I switched out the levers once again. _60 feet_.

They continued failing to shoot the target dead on.

I gritted my teeth. Even Harley could do better. I brushed off the thought returning to planet earth.

"Go home, and don't come back until you've learned how to shoot." I finally snapped.

The room fell silent. They all stepped out. I walked after them watching them leave the house silently.

I walked upstairs trying to calm myself. The silent bedroom showed nothing but isolation. I searched the empty bedroom searching for a trace of life. That's when I saw Harley, staring at the ceiling. "What?" She said.

"Huh?"

She looked over at me with an innocent look on her face, the look that always made me fall in love. _No. The Joker doesn't love._ I cringed at the word.

"The voices." She said with her big eyes just begging for me to make them go away.

"What'd they say?" I wondered out loud.

She seemed to think for a moment. "They're trying to make me do things."

"Like what?" I asked, walking away, trying to look like I didn't care as much as I really did.

"They want me to hurt myself." She said with an odd tone as if she was considering it.

I climbed on top of her and jawline with my thumb. "Don't listen to them." I mumbled.

"Okay" she whispered.

There was a moment of silence between us as I rested my forehead on hers.

Abruptly I pulled my body up off of her and walked towards the bathroom. Suddenly I stopped, realizing she'd been wearing the same clothes from before. I looked back at her meeting her gaze. "I thought I told you to change earlier."

Her eyes widened in fear. "Well I.. I figured if I stayed upstairs then I wouldn't be talking to anyone so I.." _Good enough_.

"Okay." I said before walking into the bathroom.

My shower was cold, as usual. The cold water helps calm me. I stepped out of the shower and pulled a towel over my body and that's when it happened.

 _The bats got her._ I scrambled to the door and opened it.

Harley sat on the bed waiting. "What's wrong pud?"

I sighed in relief. "Nothing."

I walked into the closet pulling a pair of pants out of a drawer near the entrance of the gigantic wardrobe.

 _She listened to the voices. She's hurting herself._

I looked over the corner and our eyes met. She's still just sitting there. I pulled my black pants on and walked over to Harley. Pulling her arms out I checked them my eyes scanning her ivory skin. My eyes darted to the knife that resembled her skintone, the knife I had made for her. I ran my fingers down her legs searching for any sign of self harm.

I looked up while she stared into my eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I just.. Nothing"

Silence fell upon us as I stared into her eyes she trembled. The feeling of being feared was just so overwhelming. My hand traveled up to her face and she flinched. A grin played on my lips. I slowly leaned in as she closed her eyes. "Wanna do something fun?" I stopped. Her eyes shot open.

"Fun?"

"You know, exhilarating, enjoyable, something that makes your bones shudder?" I said my voice jittering

A smile spread across her face. "Like what?"

"You'll see." I grinned grabbing her hand. I dragged her down the stairs. I grabbed the keys to the Harley Davidson. I picked up the black motorcycle helmet off the cushion. Slipping the helmet over her head, i realized that the both of us weren't nesisarly in ideal clothes for the situation. Hell, I didn't even have a shirt on. I didn't let that stop me though, I grinned grabbing her waist.

"You're driving." I said waiting for a response.

"But I can't drive a-" I cut her off.

"Sure you can."

I pulled her body up onto the motorcycle, getting on the back grabbing the ends of the handles. "J, I.."

I drove the motorcycle out of the driveway not listening to what she had to say. "Live a little Harls."

I felt the warmth of her body as she shook in the cold air. I pulled my hand on top of hers. I pushed my hand down on hers gassing the motorcycle faster until I could feel her adrenaline pulsing through her body radiating onto mine. I let go of her fingers but to my surprise she kept speeding up. We got to a point where there was no higher exhilaration. "Harley.."

She laughed hysterically the helmet slightly muffling the beautiful melody. The highway's lights made her hair shimmer. I glanced at the mph gauge. _125?_ I looked back at the road. _Exit 24._

"Harley!" I pulled her hand off of the gas, and slowly pulled on the brakes. I merged into the far right and drove down the empty exit. The red light caught my eye as the Davidson pulled to a halt. "You went so fast." She looked back at me.

"Oh, that was all you toots.. You just needed some encouragement." I smiled trying to be as charming as I possibly could. I looked into her eyes, the streetlights caught her beautiful blue-green orbs perfectly. I never wanted the moment to end. "So you mean, I did that?" She blinked innocently.

A grin played on my lips before the light turned green and I hit the gas. The transition rumbled, making my bones shiver. The motorcycle hummed furiously as I let go of the handle. Harley shuttered grabbing the handle. "What are you crazy?" She yelled over the sounds of crackling exhaust.

"Well, now that I think about it.. Yes." The horrific screams of laughter from the King and His Queen beamed down Gotham streets. Citizens turned to look, shuddering in fear.

I pulled my arms back to the handles. I sped up drifting corners. A few minutes of humming; constant sharp turns, we had arrived at our final destination…


	12. Chapter 12 Surprises

**This one only has the Joker's Perspective because I felt like it made more sense to have his intake on the world in the situation… Xxxx**

 **Enjoy.**

 **-Joker-**

I stepped off of the Davidson looking through the dusty windows of the mysterious building. A wide grin spread across my face as I held out my hand. Harley took my hand, shivering in fear. I pulled her off grabbing her waist. "Ready pumpkin?"

Her body eased and my grin fell. We walked to the steps of the building. She whimpered looking at the building. "Where are we?" The water on the pier smashed into the edge of the dock.

"You'll see, good things come to people who are patient Harls." I pushed opened the rusty doors revealing a dark, dusty room. Harley squealed as I pulled her into the room, the doors slamming with a bang. I pulled her up to a lever and placed her small hand on it.

"Pull." She shivered and dug her nails into my arms.

She pulled the lever down and grabbed my arm with both of her hands. Harley turned watching the arcade machines turn on, while luminous fluorescent lights flooded the room. She giggled while the games played unfamiliar tunes.

"You like it?" I whispered into her ear, my warm breath dancing on her cold skin. She shivered as the cold air returned to biting at her skin.

"I love it." She whispered staring at the games, her blue orbs grasping every ray of neon light they possibly could.

A wide grin spread across my lips as she slipped her hand over mine dragging me over to a tall machine. Her eyes scanned over the buttons and up to the class case. Inside the glass case was an assortment of holes with different numbers around the brims. The holes spun in a low speed with a giant tube running down the side of the glass. Harley stepped over to a broken down machine, pulling on the chain wrapped around the loop holding the money inside. The chain broke causing the quarters to violently spill out covering the carpet, flooding the area with a metallic smell.

Not as good as blood.

Harley grabbed a handful of quarters with a few 10 dollar bills. She slipped a bill into the machine placing the rest of the money on top of an empty space. The holes spun intimidating her. I watched her struggle to focus watching her body language change from happy, to slightly tense. Her eyes flashed around the machine. I soon grew impatient of watching her wait for the perfect time to hit the highest number. I slipped my fingers over the button. Pushing down Harley's eyes flashed to mine. She stared into my eyes, I searched her body for any emotion. She didn't seem mad, or sad, or happy, I couldn't understand.

That's when I realized she was deep in thought. "What are you thinking about." She kept looking forward. "Harley!" I snapped shouting at her.

Her thoughts faded quickly. "Sorry Pud, just daydreaming is all." Her eyes suddenly flashed back to the machine violently smashing the button until she ran out of turns. Her orbs returned back to mine, she smiled picking only the cash in the pile to play a different game. The tickets poured out of the previous machine slowly trying to get back into the process of spitting out useless pieces of paper. I watched the tickets inspecting every piece of blue crumbled paper that made a perfect lined pile on the molding carpet.

As Harley tried to figure out another game I walked silently to the glass case. I pulled the last piece of paper out of the end of the ticket dispenser. Walking back over to Harley I found myself growing weary. That's when the thought hit me.

"Harley, I have another surprise for you."

Her face never left the game. "Just one second Pud."

I grabbed her wrist and tugged her away from the game. She groaned as I pulled her to the back exit of the arcade. I opened the door in the back revealing a beautifully lit up abandoned carnival. But in reality it was a rusty peice of shit that was sitting on a dangerously unsafe peir. But that was the Joker, dangerously unsafe.

"Sorry there was no grand debut." My eyes glanced over the rides that filled the pier.

Her eyes filled with tears. "Why are you doing this for me?" She asked, her voice weakening at every word.

"Because," I had to think, why was I doing this for her? _Turn on the charm Joker_. "You deserve everything in the world. Anything you want you'll get. Anything your little heart desires Pumpkin. Just for one thing from you."

Tears rolled down her eyes. I pulled her waist forward pushing her body against mine. My lips delicately brushed against hers, I could taste her tears that rolled silently down her face soaking on her lips. Her fingertips floated down my chest tickling my skin.

I pulled her chin up, smashing my lips into hers. My tongue danced across her lips begging for entrance. She moaned into my lips giving me the perfect opportunity to explore her mouth. My tongue searched her mouth like a hungry child looking for a scrap of food. I pulled her leg up around me pushing her against the nearby wall. Her breath escaped between us and she scrambled for air. She panted as I grinded on her. Her heart rate increased, a grin played on my lips.

"Harley, what's wrong?" I asked stopping.

"N-nothing, don't stop ." She said trying to calm her heartbeat, pulling my chest closer.

I pulled away from her body slowly. She whimpered putting a huge smile on my face. I looked over her body, a panting mess. "Harley you're so young..." I circled around her touching her waist with my fingertips. "So, innocent.." Her eyes followed me as I taunted her. "Who knew you'd turn out to be.. quite the nymphomaniac." Her eyes darted around following every movement I made.

I stopped in front of her "miscreant?"

Her eyes never left mine. "It's frightening how much I want you." A grin spread across her face.

I pushed her back against the wall her head hitting the metal making an echo bounce off. She moaned as I pinned her down by her wrists.

"And you're a masochist too?" I acted surprised sqeezing her wrists tighter.

Her smile taunted me as I strained the blood from her wrists. I grabbed her hair, pulling her head to the wall, back and smashing her face into the metal exterior of the old arcade. Blood ran down from her nose only making her smile bigger.

"Still like getting punished Harley?" My smile faded as she giggled blood spraying out of her mouth. She nodded slowly smiling from ear to ear.

"I love it."

I growled, and pulled her head back for another blow. I hesitated then again pushed her head into the metal. A demonic laugh escaped her lips playing like a broken record in the cold night. She spit the blood out onto the molding wood. I smiled.

 _That's the Harley I raised_.

I grabbed her hand pulling her towards the old abandoned carnival. "Ready to have some fun baby?" Her eyes lit up in the night sky as I pulled her under the entrance that looked like a clown's mouth with pointy teeth. As I looked up at the rusty rides I only knew one thing, _This is gonna be fun._


	13. Chapter 13 Don't Think

**Sorry, this one's a little short. Also I couldn't figure out why I was pressing Story and it made it a DocX, like tf? But apparently if you press DocX it makes it into a Story. Then after i found that out it changed back to normal, I'm so confused.**

 **As always Thank you so much for reading. Xxx**

 **Enjoy.**

 **-Harley-**

My nose throbbed and stung while the cold air stabbed at my warm skin. Joker pulled me through the old carnival. His fingers dug into my already bruising wrists. He pulled me roughly. "Keep up." He shot me a scary look, but I promised myself I wouldn't show any fear. We showed up at a ride called, 'Death Wish.'

Oh shit.

Joker pulled me up the stairs of the roller coaster laughing hysterically. When we got to the top of the steps I realized he was serious about riding it. My heart stopped when i saw one of Joker's henchmen waiting at the top. I stopped walking.

"What's wrong Harley?" J taunted me.

"I-I'm not going on that." My voice cracked.

"Why not, it'll be fun." He purred in an excited tone. A giggle erupted from his chest.

"You've gotta be crazy to think I'm going to ride that." I could've chose better words.

He released my hand and grabbed my neck in exchange. He pulled me closer to him bruising my neck. "You're going on the ride, whether you like it or not." I choked gasping for air. "Do you understand me?" His grip tightened as he watched tears escape my eyelids. I nodded begging for him to let go. He let go of my neck his hand returning back to my wrist. He pulled me onto the ride.

The man Joker had hired had no sympathy in the little show he'd put on a moment ago. _Asshole._ My eyes traveled up to the man's straight face looking for emotions, but none were found. My thoughts were interrupted by a possessive clown.

"LET ER RIP JOHNNY!" He shouted pulling a hand over my shoulder. The henchman went to secure the handle over us when J stopped him. "We won't be needing that." He grinned at me as I looked up at him in fear. The henchman pulled a lever that released a click sound followed by rusty metal scraping together. The coaster slowly traveled up the 60 foot tall track.

The Joker looked down at me waiting for something. "Why are you scared, The Infamous Harley Quinn isn't afraid of anything."

I looked ahead. "Except for you." I said under my breath hoping he wouldn't hear.

He smiled grabbing a fist of my hair. I looked up at him squirming. "I'm sorry J." I scrambled, stumbling on my words.

A laugh escaped his lips as he let go of my hair.

We made it to the top of the tracks, looking over the city. There was a split second where time froze. I looked around at Gotham, imagining the carnival when it was new. I saw the children laughing looking up at the ride. I imagined the terrified look on the other riders faces. I imagined the Joker looking down at me, holding me for dear life so I wouldn't fly away.

Then I snapped back to reality as the crackling laughter of the Crown Prince filled the night sky. The cold air traveled through my air biting at my skin. The cart sped downwards. the Joker laughed as he watched me sink my nails deeper into the side of his chest. After a minute of terrifying laughter and life threatening rust cracking under them us, ride came to a stop.

"Wanna go again, Harls?" He laughed as I shaked in fear.

I scrambled off the dangerous ride stumbling into the rail. I struggled to hold my balance. He laughed at me stepping off the ride.

"What's wrong, feeling a little sick?" He said snickering.

I glanced at him and made my way down the stairs. I knew exactly why he was doing this. He was following me, I could feel it. I walked over to the edge of the dock where there was broken railing. The tide was low leaving damp sand at the bottom. I stood at the edge, turning back at the Joker who had been watching me.

"This is your chance J. I'm putting my life in your hands."

"You shouldn't have fucked around with Harvey." He snapped back.

"I DIDN'T" I screamed back. Instantly I wanted to take it back, knowing I shouldn't have screamed at him.

His shoulders tensed and his jaw snapped from side to side. "Prove it."

"If you don't believe me I'll jump, because I don't want to live in a world where you think I don't love you." My eyes filled with tears.

I love you J, and if you really think I don't, I'll kill myself."

Tears rolled down my cheeks as he held out his arm trying to get me to back away from the edge. He grabbed my arm pulling me away. I stumbled into him feeling my legs grow weak.

For a moment I saw sympathy in his eyes, the next they grew dark.

He smacked me on my cheek sending a sharp pain through my body. I floated down but he caught me. "Don't ever, EVER, threaten your life." He snapped holding my wrist, straining the blood from my hand.

I tried to speak but nothing would come out. "Do you understand?" He asked tightening his grip around my wrist.

"Yes." I cried in agony.

"Good girl." He purred pulling his hand up to my face. After a few seconds he pulled his hand away from my wrist and grabbed my waist. "That's enough fun for one night." We walked through the cold air listening to sirens speed by. Joker shot the henchmen a text and quickly a car pulled up.

"I thought-" I started looking back at the Harley Davidson.

"Don't think." The Joker shot me a glance. As we stepped into the black SUV.

The ride was silent other than the sound of bumps in the road rumbling the tires.

 _Fun.?_


End file.
